gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lips-106-Script (LCS)
miniatur|Das Lips-106-Logo Die Abschrift des gesprochenen Lips-106-Programms aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Abschrift * Station-Voice: Wer braucht schon ’nen Top-40-Countdown? Popsender haben nur sechs Songs zu spielen – Lips 106! * Andee: Sie hören die Top-Pop-Show mit Cliff und mir – Andee – auf Lips 106. * Cliff: Ich hab eine tolle Stimme und werde fürs Witzereißen bezahlt. * Andee: Und ich fürs Lachen. Hehe! (Rudy La Fontaines „Funk in Time“ spielt) * Cliff: Rudy La Fontaine, „Funk in Time“, auf Lips 106. Am nächsten Wochenende, Pop-Püppchen, steigt die große Lips-106-Pyjamaparty, moderiert von... mir! * Andee: Um eine Eintrittskarte für Sie und 20 Ihrer besten Freundinnen zu gewinnen, füllen Sie einfach bei einem Cluckin’ Bell ein Anmeldeformular aus. Ich kann’s kaum noch abwarten! * Cliff: Ich auch nicht. Licht aus, Kissenschlacht! Oh, Daddy, pack das weg... * Andee: Das ist eklig, Cliff, lass das! * Cliff: Wir machen jetzt eine Werbepause. (der Werbespot von Château de Buff läuft) * Station-Voice: Hast du gerade deine Tage bekommen? * Mädchen: Mami?! * Station-Voice: Unsere anderen Hörer auch – Lips 106. (Sawarrs „Love is the Feeling“ spielt) * Cliff: Hier auf Lips spielen wir die Top 40, also die beliebteste Musik. Hey, Amerika ist eine Demokratie, beliebt und die beste. * Andee: Genau, Cliff. * Cliff: Hehe, danke, Andee, vielen Dank... (Pause) Übrigens, hübsches Top... ähm, und so eng. Bist du nicht ein bisschen... zu alt, um so was zu tragen? * Andee: Leck mich, Cliff! (Sunshine Shines „Mine until Monday“ beginnt, im Hintergrund zu spielen) * Cliff: Ihr seid auf Lips, mit mir, Cliff Lane. * Andee: Und mir, Andee. * Cliff: Ja, ja... du auch. Hohler-Hammel-der-sich-als-Lamm-verkleidet-hat-und-wie-ein-Hahn-kräht-Andee. Ich brauch ’nen Teenie an meiner Seite. * Station-Voice: Lips 106. * Cliff: Hau rein, Sunshine Shine. „Mine until Monday“ auf Lips 106. (Sunshine Shines „Mine until Monday“ spielt) * Cliff: Hört mal her, ich hab da mal ’ne Frage: Wer zum Teufel steht auf Boy-Bands? Wer braucht so ’nen Scheiß? * Andee: Ich zum Beispiel! * Cliff: Jeder will doch Teenies in engen Klamotten auf der Bühne singen sehen. Oh, oder, Andee? * Andee: Keine Ahnung, Cliff, es gibt auch Kerle, die gut singen können. * Cliff: Whoa, mach mir bitte keine Angst! * Station-Voice: Du bist Teenager, also ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft. Wir wissen das. Jetzt wird’s Zeit dir beizubringen, wie man Dinge begehrt, mit diesen Meldungen unserer Sponsoren. Lips 106. (der Werbespot von Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety läuft) * Station-Voice: 106. (der Werbespot von Vivisection spielt) * Station-Voice: Lips 106. (Credit Checks „Get down“ spielt) * Cliff: Finger weg vom Radio! Allein schon darüber nachzudenken, ist verboten. Ich hab gerade eine Ausgabe der, äh... neuen „Teen Sixteen“ in der Hand. So viele Träume, die niemals in Erfüllung gehen werden, wow... mm... mn, mn... ah... * Andee: Cliff, was machst du da? * Cliff: Äh, ich stell hier nur was... unterm Tisch ein... sorry. (Cliff räuspert sich, als die Musik aufhört zu spielen) * Andee: Das war Credit Check mit „Get down“. * Cliff: Na, das nenn ich einen tollen Pop-Song. * Andee: Warum hasst du Boy-Bands so, Cliff? * Cliff: Boy-Bands? Wer braucht schon Boy-Bands? Schnapp dir fünf sexy Jugendliche im engen Badeanzug, steck sie in ’ne Waschanlage, gib ihnen Schaum, mit dem sie sich einreiben können, und filme das Ganze... Das nenn ich feinstes Entertainment. * Station-Voice: Deine Eltern sind mit Rock ’n’ Roll aufgewachsen. Jetzt haben sie eine Hypothek am Hals und sind stinklangweilig. (Gelächter, dann Geschreie) * Station-Voice: Wird Zeit, dass du dich aufs Fließband stellst – Lips 106. * Cliff: Macht euch bereits für Cool Timers. „Tonight“ auf Lips 106. (Cool Timers’ – „Tonight“) * Cliff: Okay, Pop-Fans, ihr seid auf Lips 106. Kauft euch die Lips-106-Tank-Tops, vor allem für Teenager zu empfehlen, außerdem, Liberty City, sag ich euch, wie ihr für meine neue Girl-Band „Lost Innocence“ vorsingen könnt, die ich managen werde. Also, alle potenziellen Sternchen, die... ihre Unschuld verlieren wollen... es könnte sein, dass eure Jungs ein paar Änderungen an sich vornehmen werden, die ihr nicht versteht... Ruft mich an! * Andee: Legen wir ’ne Pause ein, Cliff braucht eine kalte Dusche. * Cliff: Ich... äh, hab gerade an das Mädchen-Softball-Team gedacht, das ich früher trainiert hab... mmmm! (der Werbespot vom Liberty City Police Department läuft) * Cliff: Mehr Musik, weniger reden. Das gilt vor allem für Andee. Das ist seit jeher ein Grundsatz von Lips 106. Hier kommt noch ein junger, heißer Feger mit einem großen Hit. * Andee: Du bist widerlich. * Cliff: Na los, Nina Barry – „Bassmatic“. * Station-Voice: 106. (Nina Barrys „Bassmatic“ spielt) * Cliff: Cliff Lane und Andee spielen die Hits, nur auf Lips 106 mit mir, Cliff! * Andee: Und mir, Andee! * Cliff: Sie ist hier, um über meine Witze zu lachen, und nicht, um sich einzuschleimen, um mir meinen Job wegzunehmen, egal... Weiter im Programm und einem neuen Song. * Andee: Kann ich mal bitte eben was sagen? * Cliff: Halt den Mund, du Hexe. Gehörst du mittlerweile nicht eher ins Altersheim? * Andee: Ich bin 26! * Cliff: Eben. * Andee: Ich kann es nicht mehr abwarten, der einzige DJ auf diesem Sender zu sein. (der Werbespot von PastMaster läuft) * Cliff: Lips 106, das Zuhause der Hits und mir, dem Hit-Produzenten, Cliff Lane. Wir sind gleich wieder da, geht nicht weg, wartet einfach einsam und unsicher auf der Erlebnisspitze. (der Werbespot von Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety läuft) * Station-Voice: Sorge dafür, dass amerikanisches Radio schrecklich klingt – ein Song zur Zeit. Die Pop-Musik ist an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angekommen. Lips 106. * Cliff: Jetzt kommen die Jackstars mit ihrem neuesten Hit „Into something“. * Station-Voice: 106. (The Jackstars’ „Into something (C’mon get down)“ spielt) * Cliff: Lips 106 – das ist eine tolle Band. Und ihr könnt sie live erleben. Was würdest du für Karten tun? Ruft mich an und sagt es mir. Wie viele Teenies passen wohl unter diesen Tisch hier? * Andee: Das waren die Jackstars – „Into something“. * Station-Voice: 106. Weblinks * Lips-106-Website Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen